


Stürmische Erinnerungen

by Amperium_Havok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Humanformers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at least i think, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amperium_Havok/pseuds/Amperium_Havok
Summary: Thunderstorms cause Blitzwing to remember things he would rather keep in his shattered memories.At least he has his Hummel to soothe him.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Stürmische Erinnerungen

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Transformers and it probably isn't the greatest.
> 
> Suna, author of the RoE series and several other Blitzbee stories, had given me the bollocks to actually try to write something just by creating her content.
> 
> I’ll probably revisit this during my summer break and maybe rewrite it when I have my 2 and a half to 3 month long break until College.

Thunder. Some people for some reason enjoy it. Most people don’t.  
The storm currently flaring to life above the Automaton Capital, Detroit, had caused several trees to fall and electrical faults to occur but nothing could compare to the thunder’s effect on a couple stuck in a small wooden shack just outside of Detroit in the woods.

The duo were Bumblebee, a short, Filipino male wearing a white tee and black jeans covered by a yellow jacket with bees embroidered on the shoulders as well as a pair of yellow trainers, and Blitzwing, a tall, german male wearing black timberland boots, cargo pants, a purple turtleneck and a beige fluffy coat along with a pair of glasses with red tinted lenses. 

Bumblebee didn’t mind the loud claps of thunder all that much. They reminded him of the chaos of his misfit family back in Detroit and the crashing from Optimus falling on his way to the basement due to hitting his head against the low ceiling on the stairs then slamming into the nearest crate.

Blitzwing on the other hand was freaking out and going through all of his split personalities’ personas because of the fear caused by memories of the storm that hit while he was being used as a test subject and the pounding headaches after the experiment failed and left him with nasty scars as well as three personalities.

“Blitzy, please try to calm down before you give yourself another headache...”

“Lass uns in Ruhe, Dämonen!”

The smaller male flinched at the sudden yell from his partner when he briefly paused on his Hothead persona. The taller of the two was twitching like mad and holding his head in his hands between each boom from the heavens and muttering in German with shaky breathing only to freeze and yell in fright after particularly loud thunder then repeating the process.

When the thunder backed off and he saw Blitzwing’s condition, Bee immediately started to slowly move towards him with his hands up as he stepped into Blitzwing’s peripheral vision. Bee immediately froze when his partner’s head whipped up and almost knocked the glasses off of his face while the reddish-brown eyes had tears ready to fall from the pure fear he felt. Blitzwing looked around frantically until he saw Bee and looked towards the yellow clad Filipino with a shaky exhale as his Hummel carefully held his wrists and helped him to his feet with a fair bit of effort since the boot wearing male was a fair bit heavier than he was.

“You’re okay, babe.”

Bee’s reassuring tone did a bit to soothe the absolutely terrified German but it didn’t entirely soothe him. Blitzwing was trembling as he got a better grip on the Filipino to pull himself up.

“Ve really don’t like zis, Hummel…”

The strongly accented and usually strong voice was disrupted by trembling and quieter than the dominant Icy persona ever could be.

B O O M!

Had Blitzwing been perfectly calm, he would have denied his scream being three pitches higher than his Random persona’s voice. Not the case now though. Blitzwing all but slammed his body down to the ground and yanking Bumblebee with him due to still being held by his small partner. The coat had been partly removed due to the sudden movements as broken sobs emitted from the taller of the two and it was clear that it would be hard for them to stop now that the storm had returned with a fuckin’ powerful vengance.

Pain... Pure, throbbing pain...  
The medical equipment hooked up to his body...  
His first look at the scars left behind...  
The thunderous pounding of the headaches everyday...

The crying soon turned into full blown screaming wails as horrible memories launched their attack and they only got worse as each drum of thunder sounded. Bumblebee hugged the distressed male’s upper body as he rubbed soothing shapes and words on his neck and back. 

Forced into the experiment and thrown away when it failed to produce the perfect soldier...  
Forcefully changed into an insane human being just to see if they could create a warrior...  
Thrown aside when all the experiment did was destroy his mental state...  
Thrown away when he became a freak...  
Forced through Hell only to find someone that loved him even if he is broken…  
Loved him for all of him...

“Blitzy, you’re safe… you’re with me… they can't hurt you anymore…”

The soft words and gentle movements pulled him from his mind and he realised he had hunched over Bumblebee with his head buried in the thin neck and his arms clutching his Hummel close to him as his crying slowly became small sniffles in the comforting embrace. 

The storm had finally passed when Blitzwing was dragged past his shattered memories and stopped only briefly at the memories of Bee loving him even if he was unstable and very easily stressed out while the Filipino was more relaxed. Once he was aware of the fact, he eased his grip and plopped his head against Bee’s chest. He got a soft grunt in response to that action and started chuckling quietly as his partner carefully poked his ribs in revenge.

“Perhaps we should just stay at the house next time.”

“Zat vould be smart, Hummel. Less noise reaches ze hellhole jou call jour room.”

Both of them started laughing when they remembered just how messy Bee’s room was and at the mental imagery of Optimus losing his shit because they had promised to tidy up just over a week ago before deciding not to. At least they had some time to just cuddle in a small, wooden shack out in the woods away from the rest of Detroit.

“Love ya, Blitzbrain.”

“I love you too, Hummel.”

Words couldn’t describe the peace that the broken German and his Filipino bee felt as they sat comfortably holding each other.

“But seriously cleaning jour room is ze priority tonight.”

Well, it was a peace until Blitz got a gentle hit on the head...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @Gefangen-Marauder


End file.
